1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Internet security devices for authentication of online users, and more particularly to a system, method, apparatus, and program for establishing and using credentials for a common lightweight identity through digital certificates.
2. Related Art
There are numerous online services available to Internet visitors. It is important to both online service providers and their users that the identity of the user is authenticated prior to accessing the server of the online service provider.